Covers for seats and furniture, such as slip covers, have been provided to protect the furniture. Many of these covers are ill-fitting and drape the furniture. Other covers for seats, which have been provided to protect a user, include that described in Patent Application Publication WO 2008033122 A1 to Berge, which discloses an airplane seat cover constructed from fabric and comprising a hood that slips over the entire top portion of an airplane seat. This known seat cover, which is intended to be carried and reused by the user, can collect and transmit germs and dirt when carried on, used and carried off of a public transport such as a plane.
One deficiency of this, and other hooded seat covers, is that they are configured to secure to a seat in a manner that extends beyond the seating space of the passenger and into and over the back of the seat. Hooded seat covers interfere with other travelers' personal space, and, significantly obscure and interfere with entertainment screens affixed to or built into a rear portion of the seat for viewing by the rearward passenger. Existing covers have also been configured in a manner that leaves the armrests exposed and uncovered in a manner that subjects the passenger to dirt and germs from prior users.